With the rapid development of wind power generation, a wind power generator set has gained wide application. However, during the application of the wind power generator set, it is inevitable that some faults will occur. How to effectively monitor the fault and thus ensure the normal operation of the wind power generator set become urgent problems to be solved.
With respect to the fault monitoring of the wind power generator set, in the present, it is often only possible to provide a two-dimensional curve obtained after the measurement of a component in the wind power generator set. The fault of the component reflected by the two-dimensional curve is not intuitionistic enough, and an experienced fault monitor is often required to analyze the two-dimensional curve to identify whether there is a fault in the component according to his experience.